Barney Bushkin (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Publisher, photo editor | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Reston, Virginia | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 27 | First2 = (Historically) (Chronologically) | HistoryText = Barney Bushkin's journalistic career dates as far back as his college years at the very least, when he edited a college newspaper. During this time he unwittingly sparked a rivalry with J. Jonah Jameson, whose stories Barney had rejected for being sensasionalist. In revenge, Jameson once pranked Barney with an exploding pen. A few years later, Barney had become the publisher of the Daily Globe, the main competitor of the Daily Bugle, a newspaper owned by Jameson. Peter Parker once sold him exclusive photos of Spider-Man, but Bushkin's overbearing personality and his questions on how Parker managed to take the photos convinced him to stay with the Daily Bugle. One time Bushkin was kidnapped by Electro and the Blizzard who were trying blackmail both Bushkin and J. Jonah Jameson into handing over their paper's payrolls. However Spider-Man and Daredevil defeated the villains. Subsequently the Globe's new owner, K.J. Clayton, demanded Bushkin obtain Parker's services for the Globe. Parker was dropped from the Bugle and accepted an offer from the Globe where Buskin gave him a salaried position and was highly supportive. However he also at times assigned Parker to work with April Maye despite the two not getting on. Following an attempted hostile takeover of the Globe by Rupert Dockery, including the attempted murder of Clayton, publication of the paper was suspended and Bushkin was temporarily out of a job. When it was revived he employed Eddie Brock as a jounalist. A couple of years later, the Daily Globe went out of business. To boot, the same day it closed down Barney learned that, as the mayor of NYC, Jameson had given the Daily Bugle a bailout. Embittered by Jameson's constant habit of failing upwards, Barney drowned his sorrows in a bar. The supervillain Arcade lent him a ear and offered Barney help in extracting revenge, however, Barney clarified he didn't intend to kill Jameson. Two years later, Barney used a robot to abduct Jameson and took him to the rooftop of the Daily Globe. With Jonah terrified, Barney pointed a gun at him. When he pulled the trigger, it turned out it was a toy gun that squirted ink, which mirrored the exploding pen prank that Jonah had pulled on Barney all those years ago. After admitting that he simply wanted Jonah to feel scared like he was, Jameson forgave Barney, and even offered him to produce a radio segment for him, which Jonah had been offered in a radio station called Talk 616! that same day. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Barney once ran a campgain making out the White Tiger to be a menace, similar to J.J. Jameson's campaign against Spider-Man. | Trivia = | Links = }}